oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Darak Foehammer
This page is currently a work in progress. You can not edit the character infobox unless you go to the source editor. Another method is to save page and open up the default editor. History Darak is a Dwarf of the mountainhomes of Teln. Born into a clan of craftsmen, Darak grew up around the forge and the blade. Yet such was not truly his path. Whilst most of his clan were makers of the mundane - blacksmiths, metalworkers and masons - a small number of wizards lived in the clan halls. Their arts were used to further enhance the greatest crafts of the clan. Through mystic runes and secret, magical reagents they bound the powers of creation into the legendary craftsmanship Dwarves are famed for. At a young age, it was found that Darak had the keen mind and strong memory that best lent itself to the mystic arts. He was apprenticed to the wizard Kulgan, and studied magic under his tuition, recently becoming skilled enough at his profession to be considered a true wizard - though still unable to act as more than an assistant to the greater runecrafters. But in recent years, things have not been going well for the Foehammer clan. The rise of marvelous technological contraptions has ensnared the imaginations of many. The thoughts of young adventurers are starting to be filled not with dreams of magic swords and fine steel, but instead with guns and gears and steam. Business has fallen, and there is bitter mumbling against these new ways. Regardless, with the lowered demand for its services, the Foehammer clan is facing dire financial straights. It is no longer possible to continue as they had done for centuries. In response, several of the younger dwarves have been sent out into the world to make their fortunes elsewhere. It is hoped that they will settle down somewhere moderately distant from Teln, so that they might be able to access new markets. Of course, such travelers are not left to fend for themselves completely, and were given equipment and guidance in what to do outside the mountains. Darak was one of the dwarves chosen to go on this journey, but his ambition is greater than merely to access new markets. Darak believes that the rise of technology can be overcome - magic has been in use since the world was formed. In time, this fad shall pass. And Darak shall hasten its passing by proving the superior quality of properly enchanted Dwarven craftsmanship. After all, if you want someone to stop buying something, you offer a them a superior product, yes? His travels thus far have taken him down into the lands surrounding the city-state of Haven... though he hears it is fast growing into a true kingdom. The people in this land are often strange, and worryingly tall, but he has no doubt in his path. Admittedly.... the crafting of magic items is still, technically, out of his reach..... and to do so would require a significant amount of starting capital. Far more than he currently has available. But there are always ways to make money, for one with the power of magic. Adventuring is, after all, a fine and noble profession, if not quite what his parents had in mind. A quest or two should be plenty to get him established, and then he need never go on another one in his life. .....right? But even the best made plans of Dwarves and men go awry. Shortly after arriving in Haven, Darak became swept up in a scouting mission against a strange, alien enemy known as the "Thii". The terror Darak felt during the fight against the Thii queen, and the power he witnessed wielded by both sides, has given Darak a new purpose. Though he still desires to aid his clan as best he can, Darak now knows with a terrible certainty that if the Thii are not stopped, then nothing - Haven, clan or Teln itself - shall survive. As such, he has turned his focus from more academic arts to the spells and enchantments he feels might be best used against the Thii. In the fight for survival, nothing matters but success. He will aid the new city of Falador as best he can, including by fighting directly against the Thii if needed. He REALLY hopes it isn't needed.... Appearance Darak is of medium height for a dwarf, which makes him rather short by the standards of most humanoids. As if to make up for this, Darak is extremely stout and wide, even for a Dwarf, with a ruddy constitution. Darak tends to wear moderately heavy leather clothing - light enough not to interfere with his spellcasting, but thick enough to help keep out both the chill of the night and the sparks from the forge back home. He adorns himself with small trinkets here and there - polished iron wristbands, small golden beard rings, and other such things - a constant reminder of home. His beard, as with any self-respecting dwarf, is his pride and joy. Huge and bushy, it goes most of the way down to his knees, yet is kept immaculate by careful grooming and braiding. Several small ornaments adorn his beard and hair, including two sets of brass rings and caps that act to curve part of his hair up into facsimiles of horns. Though a bit of an odd decoration, Darak enjoy the occasional strange look he receives due to them. Personality Darak tried to adhere to the Dwarven ideal of stoicism when possible, but he is not very good at it. When worried, he tends to let his fears rule his actions, though he is aware of this and tries to avoid it where possible. Darak enjoys many of the simpler pleasures in life - good food, good drink, an honest day's work and being surrounded by friends and clan. Since leaving the mountainhomes, much of this has been denied to him, which combined with stress over the Thii threat has left him moderately irritable. Darak is slow to befriend new people, but staunchly loyal to those he considers clan. Since leaving the Mountainhomes, though, he is bereft of his clanmates, and is uncertain who he can trust. Darak has a similar attitude towards many new things. He prefers to do things as they have always been done, and though he can be convinced of the validity of new tools or ways of doing things, it takes some time before he will accept them. Friends Darak currently lacks friends outside of the mountainhome. His relative newness to the outside world, combined with his own introversion and lack of trust when faced with the unfamiliar has led to a number of acquaintances, but none yet he would be willing to call clan or friend. Darak hopes he finds someone he can trust soon, for he is unused to being alone for so many months. Enemies Darak has not yet had the chance to make many enemies, though he considers the Thii an enemy to all other life on the planet, and is none too keen on either Duegar or Elves. Aspirations Darak wishes to become a successful merchant and craftsmen so that he might send money back to his clan. He also desires to be recognised for the quality of his craftsmanship, and to increase his own knowledge of magic - both in the crafting of magic items, and also in general lore and power. He also fervently wishes the Thii didn't exist, but failing that he wishes to aid in their destruction if he can. Category:NPC